Deprived of Life
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: After the Majin Buu saga, things between Gohan and Videl didn't quite work out. But they opted to remain as good friends. The year after that, Gohan lands a job on a prestigious university abroad. Twenty years later, between the training with the Kais and his teaching life, where does a blue haired spoiled princess fit in?


After the Majin Buu saga, things between Gohan and Videl didn't quite work out. But they opted to remain as good friends. The year after that, Gohan lands a job on a prestigious university abroad. Twenty years later, between the training with the Kais and his teaching life, where does a blue haired spoiled princess fit in?

Story points.

 _ **1\. Gohan didn't become a goof Saiyanman instead utilized his orange gi and Super Saiyan hair.**_

 _ **2\. Trunks and Gohan has only met a few times as Gohan never took his brother to the Briefs. (In this story.) The only few times he met him will be when Gohan went to inform them of Goku's arrival. Then when Gohan came as Mystic Gohan to fight of Majin Buu. And after that no contact was made and Trunks easily forgot about the Super Powerful being during the twenty year time gap as Goten usually forgets to mention his brother during their hang out sessions.**_

 _ **3\. Gohan had taken up interest in Martial arts again and was offered to be trained with the Kais which he accepted and kept on increasing his strength for the twenty or so years. They gave him a ki suppressor so that he won't become a beacon for trouble..which also renders the others except Goku to think he is a normal human unless they see him.**_

 _ **4\. He missed every one of Bulma's birthday party and missed all the new characters..which would be a mistake he will regret.**_

Chapter 1: Is he really 39?

The son of the Legendary Son Goku, stopped writing this years study syllabus on the board so he can massage his sore neck slightly. If word gets out that he is experiencing some sort of stress, which usually goes to everyone's ears immediately, two things that had the maximum probability will happen.

One, which is from the attractive female population of the University, both teachers and students, all of them will come around to check on the demi-saiyan's well being, not because he has perfect rock hard chests, abs, biceps, triceps, six feet height calloused hands, dazzling smile, gentleman personality, true scent of a very masculine man or the rumored twenty inch. Nope. The ladies didn't come because he is a God among men, they just came for a quickie...uh..quick check whether he needed to be taken to the janitor's closet..hospital..whether he needed to be taken to the hospital!

And the second will be the male population, that too both students and teachers. The first gossip will be. "Psst..look the Prof has neck pain. He's getting the side effects of those anti-aging medicines and creams.."

"Nah..I say he had a threesome with Melissa and Fiona." Another countered.

They were jealous. But Gohan did not have much envying from his colleagues..since seventy percent of them are females and in that, ninety percent are his old students..somehow those girls picked up teaching as their passion.

But the real reason for that sore neck was yesterday's training with his father, although the old man did not possess enough firepower to take down his son, he sure knows how to pack a couple hundred punches.

"So as I was saying, this is your second year and as everyone knows me from the previous year, you know that I will help you with anything related to academics and my subject, and if anyone has forgotten what it was its Physics." This earned a few giggles from the female population. "This year the assignment will have to be done in groups of two.." Murmurs started to erupt among the student body on whom will partner who. "..which I already decided since you are forty boys and forty girls and are all my last years students. So no funny businesses since you will be paired only with your respective genders." Small groans and yells of protests came, but Gohan was least bit bothered and smiled at his brats.

Gohan began to dictate the topics for this years assignment. "The topic of this term will be based on the these: The Advancement in the field of Artificial Gravity, Advancements in Space Technology, Spacecraft and-" A mature feminine voice interrupted him from the entrance of his class..and all attention, especially that of the males were immediately on the new comer, some even drooling.

"Sorry I am late! Got lost on the third floor!" The girl..no the woman was absolutely gorgeous.

One of the experienced playboys quickly deduced to his buddy next to him. "Body Shape is is 36D. Waist around 22 Inches. Hips 34 Inches and Height 163cm." His friend patted his back at the precise analysis.

'B-Bulma?' Gohan was at a loss of words. 'Did she go mad?'. Unfortunately, the demi-saiyan's shocked and attentive look was taken in the wrong sense by the newcomer who gave a small seductive smile at the handsome young teacher.

"So..can I come in..sir?" This snapped the demi-saiyan out of his trance and in the process made the new girl smirk and the other girls, who never received these sort of reaction from the professor gasped in horror and jealousy. She wore an all white full sleeved deep v neck dress that reached only till her mid thighs and hugged all her curves, she had her shiny blue hair left free, adding to her exquisite beauty and enviousness from the still blooming females.

Clearing his throat, Gohan placed the book in his hand on the desk and composed himself. "Yes, please. Who may you be?" He smiled his family trademark smile and politely asked. 'She's not Bulma, her hair is blue while Bulma's is turquoise..but why does a familiar ki come off from her?'

Waking up from her own fantasies and the drunkenness of the Son smile, she too composed herself. "Oh. I am Bra Briefs. I just moved from Orange Star University, here's my ID and schedule." Gohan's and everyone else's eyes widened in surprise, once again for different reasons. Murmurs started to erupt about the world famous scientist and the baddest man to walk on earth's daughter. While for Gohan, it was a pleasant surprise, this was his old friend's daughter.

But right now he didn't need to reveal his relation with her mother. "Ah..Ms. Briefs, welcome to my Physics class, hope you will like it and I am your instructor for the coming years until graduation. My name is Gohan Son." He smiled warmly and motioned his hands to the empty girls seat.

"That's it? So I don't have to..I mean don't I have to introduce myself or something?" This was the first time she was experiencing something like this from a teacher. No matter what gender, age or personality, all teachers made everyone introduce themselves when it was a student's first day. 'Does it not follow the hot ones?' She mentally questioned while openly staring at Gohan like a piece of meat, but the experienced demi-saiyan didn't get bothered.

"Oh don't bother yourself with that. By now I am absolutely sure that everyone knows your name, age, size of your body, colour of your undergarments, the brand of eyeliner and other cosmetics you used this morning." Bra was at a loss of words at the casual way a teacher presented the unpresentable to a student. Seeing her baffled face, Gohan chuckled. "Don't freak out. Teaching horny, sex crazed and brash teens to twenties kids for twenty years does make you understand them. Right now you are the most beautiful girl in the campus, and pretty much the students of other batches already know who you are. And the boys will be chasing you and the girls will be cursing you. So I will recommend you focus on your subject than getting involved. Now go sit down."

Bra was at a loss of words as she walked to her seat. She did not understand one thing. 'Did he flirt with me or did he just stated what he seemed obvious?' And just as Gohan predicted, numerous notes started to appear on her desk, but those didn't matter to her, she was already used to this kind of attention and ruled everyone with it..everyone but the Professor teaching them, he didn't seemed to have any sort of change in his composure or ki. And that made her want him more.

The standard hour of class was nearly over, and Bra couldn't help but feel she understood everything in the board, what Gohan said and what he told to write. Not even the smartest person in the world, her mother, couldn't make her sit rooted. But this man in front of her had everyone including her glued to the class. 'Is it because he is hotter than anyone I have seen..or is it because he's just that good?'

"..and hence these molecules produce massive output of energy. So once again you guys absorbed these things I said, did you?" He joked earning a few laughs. "Alright you have five minutes left. Enjoy yourselves, but don't make noise and you guys know of the assignment right?" He looked over his class to see if anyone was left out and much to his displeasure, he saw a hand raise.

"Mr. Son, I don't have a partner." Of course Bra was the only one left, although he didn't have anything against the girl, he was unhappy that his perfect numbered class was now uneven.

"Hey prof! She could join us..what do you say doll?" One of the jock eyed her lustfully.

Bra didn't shy away, instead she smirked. "I would love to, after all who am I to resist such a delicious guy, but..I hate to be a bother to your boyfriend." The next jock sitting next to the one and obviously his partner shot up.

"Why you stupid mufffffhhh!" He couldn't deliver the insult as his mouth was stuffed by the pillow shaped duster.

"Harold..how many times have I told you to refrain yourself from swearing in my class?" The class grew silent as all focused on the middle aged demi-saiyan who was standing at the edge of the platform with his eyes closed

"Uh-oh Professor is angry.." Bra heard one of the neighbour's whisper in horror. She looked over back to the Son man and knew something was wrong. His ki didn't rise, neither did his posture, but the one named Harold, who was about to call her something was shivering in his sneakers.

'Darn..I can't do anything suspicious in front of her..' Gohan sighed tiredly, unknowingly reliving the whole class. Giving Harold a warning glare, he went back to his seat and removed his glasses from his eyes and cleaned it, trying to get back the normalcy.

RING

Finally the bell rang and almost all of the students ran out of the class trying to distance themselves from their teacher in foul mood, well all except one. Bra stood up slowly and walked towards the zoned out Gohan. She wasn't scared, especially of a mere human, no matter how hot he is. The heiress observed the spiky haired man throughout her short journey to him and decided, that he will be hers. That's one way you can realize the demanding nature her parents passed on to her which her laid back brother lacked.

She waved a hand in front of Gohan's face but received no response. A smirk came to her face and without wasting anymore time, she went between the desk and the teacher and sat on his lap. That certainly brought him back. "What the? Mrs. Briefs! Get of me this instmmmhhhh!" Gohan's eyes widened as soft cherry flavoured lips engulfed his lower one and pearly white teeth biting onto them beneath it.

It was short and the demi-saiyan hoped this will be the last of the duchess. "I don't have a partner, _Mr. Son_ , so I will be coming to your house in the evening.." Nope. This wasn't going to be the last time. He knew he won't be able to escape, if he did, she will find who he is and he didn't really know why he need to hide either.

.

.

.

Pleasereview!


End file.
